Two Gingers And A Drabble
by totesananon
Summary: He's not a pervert, okay? Wally is the one stripping. - A series of unrelated (probably) Roy/Wally (mostly) drabbles (ehhh).
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't his fault, Roy could have kicked Wally out anytime, but instead he let Wally stay. So, really, it's all Roy's fault that Wally's hand has somehow found its way into the front of his pants.

/ / /

"_Dude_, no more letting Rob pick clothes for undercover missions! My legs feel like jerky," whined Wally, as he, very unceremoniously, threw the 'absolutely required' leather pants in the general direction of the dirty clothes hamper. Roy, not having to actually go inside the club, was pretty indifferent to the offending article of clothing. Right now, though, he's thankful for them because they made Wally stand around in his room at the cave in nothing but his boxers and a tight tank top.

He's not a pervert, okay? Wally is the one stripping.

"You know? I happen to like jerky."

/ / /

Wally should have thought his big plan to confess his feelings to Roy out a little more. Because he can tell by the look on Roy's face that the 'spill out all your feelings in a fit of jealousy' tactic isn't working.

"April Fool's? Ha…ha… I got'cha good, huh?" He takes a step back as he speaks, and then another. The goal is to make it to the door before he keels over from embarrassment and rejection.

Before Wally can make his escape, Roy makes some kind of noise. It's only a sigh, but still that's enough for Wally to turn tail and run. He doesn't need to hear Roy say he doesn't like him back. Something like that seems a little too heartbreaking.

/ / /

Death could be worse. He could be dying with his pants around his ankles with his face in a cactus bush. Or is it tree? Does cacti tree sound right?

"Hey, Roy?" It takes just about all the energy he has left, but he opens his eyes and turns his face so he can look up at his friend. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes that this might be the last time he gets to look at Roy or… anyone else. That's just depressing.

"Yeah, Wally?" Roy's voice sounds hoarse, like his throat has been rubbed raw. From all the yelling he did at the rest of the team to find Klarion, probably. As if that would help anything, the thousand year old brat wouldn't reverse this. No, he made a spell especially for Wally. A slow, painful, and boring death was eminent the second Wally got hit with it.

There's no use focusing on that though. Instead Wally is going to focus on the time he has left. Slowly, he reaches his hand up to the archer's face. He wanted to cup Roy's cheek, but he can't quite get his hand to open, so he settles on letting his hand rest against it instead. "Thank you." Really, being in Roy's arms is nice. Much better than some prickly plants.

"Don't worry about it." If Roy was made of glass, he is fairly sure he would have shattered just then. "It's what I'm here for." He grabs Wally's hand and brings it down to rest back on the speedster's chest. He doesn't let go though. Not until Wally does.

/ / /

Sequins weren't anticipated. Feathers, definitely. Maybe even a little colorful leather, but not sequins. Roy thought that those would be, well, crossing a line. Wally and Dick's ideas for the music video costumes were always an acceptable kind of over the top, but these were...

"Second album, Dude. We gotta kick up the-"

"Zazz."

"Exactly."

"I hate you both." Roy is torn between glaring at the bedazzled hot pants in his hands or at the twin maniacal grins in front of him. The pants were winning, currently. Because Roy knows that if he looks at his bandmates for too long they'll break out the ever dreaded puppy-dog eyes.

Then Roy will have no choice but to wear the sequins.

/

A/N! - Haha, the very first time I upload anything to this site and it's not even a proper story.

As you can probably tell, these are all unrelated drabble/bits-and-pieces-of-what-could-be-a-larger-story type things with some (most? technically all?) of them being AUs, obviously. One or two of them could be expanded upon one day, but not anytime soon. I have a few more short writings in the works though, I'll try to get a few into every new "chapter". Whenever that is, this work isn't going to have any kind of set schedule.

My aim is to improve my writing, so please, let me know what you think!

Also this could a feeble attempt to spread the Roy/Wally love, shhh.

A/N! 2 - Wow I have no idea how to deal with this formatting, I apologize for any awkwardness here.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy isn't a fan of surprises. Wally knows this.

He also knows that Roy can't stay mad for _that _long. The current record is two weeks, but that had almost nothing to do with Wally.

Anyway, none of that matters. What matters is that now, Wally, along with Roy's closest friends (who are Wally's closest friends, so it works out), showed up at Roy's apartment to surprise the archer with a party.

"Conner, perhaps you should not hide behind the couch?"

"Why?"

"Because we can totally see you?"

"This thing _is_ pretty tiny. I call dibs on new couch for wedding gift!"

"You can't do that! We can't call dibs already!"

"You guys I think everyone in the entire building can hear us..."

Make that closest friends, plus the rest of the old team. Wally is leaning against the wall by the front door and contemplating jamming forks in his eyes, just so he doesn't have to see the impending disaster. Even if said disaster was his idea in the first place. Honestly, what kind of moron decides to throw a surprise engagement party when he doesn't even know if his boyfriend will say yes or not? Oh that's right, morons named Wally West.

"Nervous?"

Wally looks away from his bickering teammates to see Zatanna smiling softly at him.

"That obvious?" He runs a hand through his hair and tries to smile back at her. It's a completely failed attempt.

"Only a lot," she laughs and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Listen, you have nothing to worry about. He's going to say yes."

"Maybe you should say it backwards," answers Wally, turning to look back at the rest of the team. It looks like Kaldur is trying to direct everyone to more appropriate hiding places now. They should all probably get together to throw him a nice party too sometime. Hallmark makes 'You're The Best Leader-Slash-Team Dad Ever' cards, right? "Just so we're on the safe side."

"Wally. Everything will be fine. Trust me." Zatanna pecks a quick kiss on one of Wally's cheeks while pinching the other good-naturedly before leaving his side and getting into her assigned hiding spot.

Just then the sound of the elevator moving fills the apartment and Wally has no time left to worry. He reaches out with his hand to flick off the light-switch but not before grinning at all the various parts of his friends poking out from behind the furniture. "Everything will be fine," he repeats Zee's words to himself quietly and turns out the lights.

/ / / / / /

A/N! - Oh no I'm a liar, there's only one drabble in this chapter! Next time I'll have some shorter ones to publish all at once, promise!

Also, I just like to think of Wally and Zatanna as the big gossips of the team. When they're not fighting about magic and science that is, ahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you... wearing?" Roy's always been better with action. Who needs words anyway?

"Dude. I don't think I could be any less aroused. Even if you were, like, my grandmother. This is like negative arousal." Wally needs words, apparently. The absolute nerve.

They've tried this phone sex thing once. The results were abysmal. Well, they were on Roy's end at least. To this day, the archer isn't sure whether Wally even realized that Roy fell asleep halfway through the, uh, session.

The point is, Roy isn't good at this. He'd rather be whispering into Wally's ear than into a _phone_. "Wally, I told you I wasn't good at this. More than once." He sinks down on his couch. Would it be too much to ask for a giant robot attack to tear through the city? Even a medium or small would be fine.

"You haven't even tried yet! Besides this is way better than last time. I mean, at least you're awake."

"So you did know about that."

"Duh. Roy, you're not exactly the daintiest sleeper."

"Uh huh." Roy tries his best to stifle a yawn, he doesn't want Wally to think he's falling asleep on him again. The kid might get a complex or something. Of course, judging from the weird click-clacking sounds he's now hearing on the other end of the line, Wally might have less interest in this than he thought.

"Are you typing something?"

The click-clacking stops rather abruptly. Roy can only imagine that Wally has that 'my hand got caught in the cookie jar' expression on his face.

"I was researching," _no this doesn't sound good,_ "and I found this site that," _Wally did you really,_ "has tips fooor…"

It occurs to Roy that he, being on a phone, can hang up. "That's nice, I'll see you this weekend. Goodnight." _Click._

_"… _phone… Hello? Roy?"

* * *

"STOP TELEPORTING."

"Noooope."

Several instances of angry button mashing later, Roy watches as, once again, for the seventh time in a row, his character gets completely blown apart. Now, he's not a pro or anything, but last he checked he was way better at this game than Wally was.

"_How_?" asks Roy, turning to face Wally. Normally Wally's face is very adorable looking, but now that smug grin is _annoying_.

"A master never reveals his secrets," says Wally. The speedster gets up to make his way to the kitchen, leaving Roy on the couch to stare at the television in disbelief. "But I guess I _could_ teach you a few moves." A glance over his shoulder reveals that there is something that can only be described as a pout on Roy's face.

And Wally nearly doubles over laughing. If he had known that switching Roy's controller with a faulty one would result in that face, then Wally would have done it way earlier.

* * *

His entire life had flashed before his eyes. There were a few explosions involved. They didn't seem weird at the time, but looking back… His life was like a Michael Bay movie, wasn't it?

Which is probably the shittiest last thought ever.

Roy would try to think of another one, but frankly it's a miracle he isn't dead already. Then again maybe the reason for his impending doom was still trying to get over his shock.

Which is understandable, really, Roy isn't supposed to be here. What happened was that he forgot to go home last night. While he was visiting Wally. At his house. In his bedroom. At least he wasn't actually caught _in_ _Wally's bed_. Roy was actually about halfway through the window when someone had suddenly opened the bedroom door.

Roy thinks about saying something, but at the same time he's pretty sure asking the Flash if he's ever heard of knocking is probably a bad idea. This is starting to get unbearably awkward though.

"I was-"

"Harper. I don't want to know," Barry holds up a hand, finally recovering from his surprise at finding the archer here.

"Fair enough," replies Roy, nodding once. "I should probably get going then."

"Probably. And Roy?"

_Damn_, thinks the archer. So close to freedom. "Yeah?"

"Don't let this happen again."

"…Right." And people say Batman is scary.

Later that day, when Roy is hid- er, sitting in his apartment, he gets a call from Wally asking what the actual hell happened. Apparently he had gotten a pretty long and embarrassing lecture on sexual safety that afternoon. Serves him right, really. He kept right on sleeping while Roy was there afraid his uncle might throw him over the side of a bridge or something.

Everything blew over soon enough, but it was still a while before Roy visited Wally's house again.

* * *

Date night was successful. Mostly. Eating at the restaurant got slightly awkward because their waiter had assumed they were brothers, but other than that everything went pretty smoothly. Except for the part where Wally would often, and _loudly_, proclaim how great it was that they were on a date and how they weren't related in any way.

"Why don't we just wear t-shirts that say 'Boyfriends!' on them?" Roy was _joking _when he said that. Honest! How was he supposed to know Wally would agree? A good chunk of the evening was then spent trying to convince Wally that, _no_, wearing t-shirts that say 'He's My Boyfriend Not My Brother' was not a good idea.

So, yes. Besides all of that, the date went great.

* * *

/ / /

* * *

A/N! - I tried to make sure it's easier to tell what's going on in each little snippet in this set than in the very first one, as a reviewer had suggested. Speaking of, I want to thank those of you who took the time to review this! My first reviewers, so awesome!

I'm sorry there's no continuation of the drabble from the last chapter here, but I'm working on it.

As always, let me know what you think!


End file.
